One Dance, One Chance
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Hermione has waited long enough for Ron to ask her to the Yule Ball, and he just can't puck up the courage, so she goes with Krum instead. But when Ron gets one chance to dance with Hermione, can he make it count?


Reading

"Hey! Hermione! Hey, Hermione!" Ron yelled, and ran after her. Hermione turned around so suddenly that she dropped all her books. Ron came and helped her pick them up.

As he handed her the last one he said "So Hermione, well, umm… I don't have a da- "RON! OI! RON!" Seamus Finnigan bellowed.

"What!?" Ron yelled back, sounding irritated.

" The Chudley Canons won a game!" He said, waving the _Daily Prophet_ in his arms.

"No way!" said Ron. He started to walk away, and said, "Oh, um I'll talk to you later, Hermione."

"Uh, okay." She replied, but Ron was already halfway to Seamus. Hermione sighed. "Stupid Quidditch!" She muttered. "Boys and their sports! Honestly!" Hermione was almost positive that he was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. He had dropped some hints, hadn't he? But if he wanted to ask her, why hadn't he already done so? Maybe he was just shy. Hermione snorted. The thought of Ron ever being shy was a good laugh to her. Well, she was almost positive that if it weren't for Seamus and Qudditch, Ron probably would have asked her, so he'll probably ask again. And unless the Chudley Canons were going to the Qudditch World Cup, she thought she had a good chance they'd be going together.

* * * * *

"Blimey, we have a lot of homework." Harry said.

"Correction," Hermione noted. "_You two_ have a lot of homework. I was smart, and did it the day we got it."

Ron gave her a nasty look. Hermione flashed a smug smile back. They both burst out laughing. Harry was looking from one to the other, looking confused on what was happening.

"Ok, Hermione…" Ron began, "Since you're _so smart_, can I copy your Potions essay?" "No." said Hermione flatly.

"Come on Hermione. Please?" Ron asked. He gave her a big grin.

"Fine." Hermione snapped. "But only this once…."

"You're the best! Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione grabbed it out of her bag. Ron tried to take it, but accidentally put his hand on hers (or at least it _looked_ accidental). But he didn't take his hand away, like she thought he would.

Instead, he looked into her eyes, and said, "Hermione… I never got in to asking you before, but, would you… Would you go to the- "Hello, Ron. Hermione." It was Fred and George. "And what might you two be doing at this time of night?" George said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well. You know…said Ron, turning red "Homework."

"Homework?" Said Fred, looking astonished, he also raising his eyebrow. "Only if it's _chemistry_. Not anything to do with 'The Yule Ball', does it?"

Hermione knew this was the end for today. As long as Fred and George were here, Ron would never ask her. Besides spiders, Ron's older brother teasing him was his weakness. _Well…_ Hermione thought simply. _Fred and George would be gone soon enough. Probably go make some other kind of crazy disturbance._

But they did not leave. They stayed and talked and cracked jokes with Harry and Ron while they did their homework, while Hermione kept tapping her quill annoyingly. Clearly, someone was trying to put a stop to Ron asking Hermione. And honestly, Hermione was getting irritated.

Ron did not ask her the following morning. Or afternoon. It was odd; he had tried to ask her twice yesterday, and not once today. Now she was in the library, working on her homework. "UGH!" Hermione sighed. "When will they finally leave him alone, and let people work in peace!" Hermione was in the library, and Krum's fan club was bothering him (and everyone else in the library) AGAIN.

"He doesn't even READ." Hermione muttered angrily and was getting particularly annoyed. She was about to say something, when Krum came over himself.

"Can I have a vord?" He asked.

"Um…Sure." Hermione replied nervously, looking confused, but moved her books hastily so he could sit.

"I vos vondering if you would like to go to the ball vith me?" He asked.

"Wow. Kr-I mean, V-Viktor, I'm, I'm flattered." She was. And confused. VERY Confused. Truth was, she had never talked to the man. She personally thought maybe someone who actually liked him or knew about him should go with him.

"Vell, vill you come?" He actually looked kind of hopeful.

"Ummm… I'll get back to you."

Hermione grabbed her books and ran out of the library. She had to tell Ginny. But first, she had to think by herself. She wanted Ron to take her, but he hadn't got around to asking her, had he? She thought she was a little more important than the Chudley Canons or worth being teased by Fred and George. He could have asked her quickly, then go off and see Seamus, or talk with Fred and George. And now, a Qudditch player had asked her. A _world famous_ quidditch player. What should she do? She had never actually talked to him, so she didn't know if he would be a suitable date. But what if she did like him? She'd just have to see what Ginny thought and go from there.

Though she tried not to show it, Ginny was shocked. Hermione said it was fine, because she was as well. She told Ginny her problem, about Ron and Krum, but Ginny told her to wait. She waited. And waited. Ron still hadn't asked her. Hermione was about to ask Ginny if she could ask Ron if Ron really wanted to go with her, when Ron came in, followed by Ginny. Ron was looking petrified. Ginny looked like she was trying to hold in laughter.

"What happened!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He just tried to ask Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball." Ginny answered simply. That was it. Hermione was done. She had waited, and waited, and all it had done was put Krum on the line, and Ron to ask a half- veela. Hermione stormed out of the common room, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Hermione!" Ron said again, but Hermione was already out of the portrait hole.

Hermione went down to the Great Hall, and was lucky to find him eating dinner at the Slytherin table. Hermione walked over to him and said,

"Yes, Viktor. I will go to the ball with you." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she felt a pain of regret.

"Thank You! I vill see you later, Her-my-own." Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled sweetly at Krum, walked away, and sighed. How could she go to the Yule Ball with someone who couldn't pronounce her name right?

While she was walking from the Slytherin table to Gryffindor table to have dinner, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, hello, Ginny." Said Hermione, not looking her in the eyes.

"Hermione!" Ginny, panted. "I-we've b-been looking f-for you! W- where have you been!

"I've been here the whole time." Hermione said.

"Oh."Ginny said coldly. "Really? Because it doesn't look like you've started eating."

"Yes. Well, I haven't."

"That's odd." Ginny mumbled. Hermione couldn't see what the big deal was.

"What did you need to see me for?" Hermione asked eager to find out.

"Well, as soon as you left, Ron realized he had hurt your feelings, and that he should have asked you to the ball, instead of Fleur. So Ron and I split up to go find you. He said 'I'll go check the library, because I think Hermione would likely be there.' He went where he thought you would be, and…" Ginny paused, and looked at Hermione, "because he knows you so well."

_Oh, no!_ Hermione thought. "I checked the study hall." Ginny added. "Ron told me to go there. When you weren't there I assumed you were at the library, or maybe eating dinner. So I came here. Hermione didn't know what to say. Ron really was going to ask her, and now she was going with Krum. Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind. "Well." Hermione said promptly. "He must not really know me, if he didn't know that I would like to eat dinner first.

"You don't mean it." Ginny said darkly. "Yes I- "You don't mean it." Ginny argued "Something happened Hermione; now tell me what it is!" She commanded harshly. Why was it such a big deal for _her?_ Hermione was just about to tell her about Krum, when someone stumbled into there conversation.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, panting and clutching his heart. "Ginny!" he coughed. "I-I ran all the w-way from the library, to t-the s-study hall, and to the Great Hall!" He said, flopping down to the table, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Listen, Hermione." Ron said, the glass overflowing. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "Ron!" Ginny warned him.

"Ahh, no!" Ron yelled. Hermione drew out her wand to clean the mess, but Ron mumbled, "I'll get it."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and…"

But just then, Fred and George came in, telling a joke with roaring applause from Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Hermione sat down; hoping that Fred, George, and their friends wouldn't notice them. But on the other side, Harry had walked in talking with Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Fred and George patted Ron on the back as they passed, and Angelina and Alicia, waved, and the five of them sat next to Ron and Hermione. Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Dean sat on the opposite side of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were looking puzzled. Great. Maybe she _was_ going with someone else, but she still wanted him to ask her. But now, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia were all watching. Ron helped himself to a huge helping of mashed potatoes, probably to look like he was doing something, and ate a mouthful at once. He, of course, took too much and started to choke. Hermione gave him his pumpkin juice. Ron took a large swing. After he caught his breathe he said, "Thanks Hermione." This was it, the perfect time, except for the audience. Maybe she could cancel with Krum…maybe.

"Hey, Hermione, you're a girl." Ron said dully. Hermione's heat sank.

"Oh well spotted." Hermione said acidly.

"Okay, I know you're a girl, so why don't you come to the ball with me? It's just easier that way. Then we both won't be going dateless." Ron said fairly.

"Just because it's taken you four years to realize, doesn't mean anyone else hasn't noticed!" Hermione yelled, and she stormed out of the Great Hall, Ron looking glum, Harry looking shocked, Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia all looking sympathetic toward Hermione, and running off after her, throwing disgusted glances at Ron. "I guess that's a NO?!" Fred called to Hermione. Ron kicked him from under the table as George and Lee howled with laugher.

* * *

It was the night of the Yule Ball. Hermione was outside watching a snowball fight between the Weasleys and Harry. "I better go!" Hermione said. "See you later!"

"Why? You need three hours?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a smile and wave, and started to walk away.

"Who are you going with?!" Ron yelled, as George hit a snowball at the side of his head. Hermione leaned to the ground and made a snowball, and threw it perfectly at the other side of his head. "Oh that's just great!" Ron yelled, half laughing, as he watched Hermione walk and laugh the way back.

* * * *

As Hermione walked down the stairs into the Great Hall, she craned her neck to see where Ron was, what he was doing, and who he was with. Krum was waiting at the bottom, his arm outstretched for her. "You look vunderful." He said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, blushing. It was true. She did look wonderful with her straighten hair, shrunken teeth and new periwinkle dress robes. "You look nice, too." she added.

"Vell, shall ve go down, then?" He asked.

"Sure." She grabbed his arm, a together they went down. Harry came into view, staring over at Cho Chang, his partner being Parvati Patil. "Hi, Harry! She said. "Hi, Parvati!" "Hermione?" Harry asked, looking just as shocked as Parvati. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She said, trying to sound modest. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh!" Harry said. "Yeah, he's over with-

"Will the champions please get in line." Professor Mcgonnall commanded. Hermione and Krum got in stood behind Fleur and Roger Davis, and they were off.

A classic waltz started to play. The champions were on the floor with their partners, doing the opening dance. After about a minute or so, Neville, along with Ginny, got on the floor. Hermione smiled, and Ginny gave her nod to the left. She looked to her left, but all she saw was Fred, getting to the dance floor with Angelina. Hermione smiled again, and Fred gave a nod to his left. There was Ron, looking outraged, staring at her, along with a depressed Padma Patil. When the song was over, Hermione and Viktor kept dancing, but she saw Harry and Parvati sit at the table with Ron and Padma. Hermione tried to look away from them, and said, "You're a great dancer, Viktor."

"Thank you." He said. "You're great too."

Ron sat there, just watching Hermione, as she got back on the dance floor with Krum after eating their dinner. He longed to dance with her, or at least one dance, one chance. After talking with Harry and watching Hermione, the song was over. The Weird Sisters stopped playing. Many people were confused. It wasn't over yet. One of the members went up to the microphone. "All right, it's that time of night now, where the man has to ask a lovely lady he _didn't_ ask to the ball to dance with. Many people looked sad. Some, like Fred and George, seemed rightfully happy, and swapped partners, Fred now dancing with Alicia, and George with Angelina.

"Maybe I'll ask Cho." Harry said. "What'd you reckon?"

"Hmmm…?" said Ron, gazing at his brothers.

"You know, I think I _will_ ask her." Harry said, striding over towards her, flattening his hair. There was only one girl Ron wanted to ask, and she seemed free. Krum was with one of his fan club members. Ron walked over to her. Past the twins and their partners, past Harry and Cho, Cedric and Fleur, Ginny and boy who he thought was named Michel Corner, past the Patil twins, who were dancing with Beuxbetons boys, and to Hermione, who was alone, tapping to the beat.

"Mind if I join you?" he said. Hermione jumped, almost spilling her punch, and turned around.

"Who- Oh…" Hermione said, turning pink. "It's you."

"And who were you expecting?" Ron asked happily. Hermione blushed again.

"As I was saying, could I have this dance with you?"

"Yes you can, Ronald." She said, smiling. And Ron took her hand and they walked on the floor together. They started to dance. Ron was not a bad dancer, but he kept stepping on Hermione's foot.

"Ouch, Ron! Stop stepping on me!" She said, laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just-

"Nervous?" she suggested.

"Yeah, nervous to be with such a wonderful and beautiful girl." He said. And before she could say anything, he gave her a dip, and when she came up he put her in a spin. "Wow Ron! Where did you learn to dance like this?" She gushed.

"I dunno." He said. "Maybe it just comes to me. And you're not that bad on your feet yourself." Hermione smiled again.

"Or maybe…We're just so good because we're the perfect pair." She said, moving closer. Ron knew this was the moment. _Now or never._ He thought.

"Maybe." He said, and he leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione leaned away. Ron didn't know what to do, why she let go, and why she was so scared. He felt really stupid. He spun her around. Then he realized Krum was walking toward them.

"Can I drop in?" He asked.

"Oh, hello Viktor." Hermione said nervously.

"And who is this with my Hermyoninny?" Ron smirked to himself. _His_ Hermione? Well, little did he know Hermione had just said they were the perfect pair.

"Oh, Viktor. This- this is-

"Ron." He finished. "Ron Weasley."

"Yes." Hermione said. "Ron's a big fan of yours."

_Not anymore._ Ron thought.

"Oh, is he now? Vell, I'm not surprised. So is everyvone else here. Mostly girls." Krum bragged to Ron, as if to make him jealous. But, surprisingly, he wasn't, except for the fact that this stupid git got to spend the whole night with Hermione. He was just so happy he got to dance with her, and yet mad how she had forgot his name in front of Krum. "Well, uh, I better go." He said. "See you, Hermione. He said, winking. "Krum." He said stiffly.

Ron walked back to the table, smiling to himself. Harry was walking back, too. "Well," Harry said. "This ball wasn't a _total_ loss."

" Yeah." Ron said dreamily.

"So, I didn't catch you. Who were you dancing with?" Harry asked.

"Oh, umm I was well, you know." This was an awkward conversation for Ron. "Well, if you must know, I was dancing with Hermione." Ron thought Harry would laugh, but he didn't.

"I thought so." He said. "So, how was it?"

"Fine, all fine." Ron said casually. "Hermione's a good dancer."

"Did you, you know, _kiss_?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to get some punch." Ron said hastily.

The ball ended soon after that, and students were saying their last goodbyes to their dates. Ron hadn't said goodbye to Padma, as he could see her saying goodbye to a Beuxbetons boy, and Harry was talking to Cedric, Cho waiting behind Cedric, Parvati nowhere in sight. And then he noticed them. Krum leaned in, and kissed Hermione. And Hermione didn't let go. It was as if something had exploded in Ron. He walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, stomping the floor with every step. Steam could have been pouring out of his ears at the moment he was so mad. He sat in his favorite armchair, thinking. Hermione had said they were the perfect pair, but there she was snogging Krum. At that moment Hermione walked in looking hot and sweaty from all the dancing, and very happy about something. She seemed not to have noticed Ron, who sank low in his chair. She started walking up to the girls' dormitory when Ron said loudly and coldly, "Had a nice night, Hermione?"

"Oh yes." Hermione said, surprised at his presence. "You too?"

Ron didn't answer. "Supposed Vicky had a nice time too, didn't he? Spending all night with you, you two must have gotten pretty close, didn't you?" He sneered.

"Viktor is very nice." Hermione said, not knowing where this was going.

"Oh, I'll bet he is." Ron drawled.

"Ron, I don't know what the problem is…."

"How can you not see the problem, its right in front of you?! Krum's a Durmstrang! He's using you to get information on the tournament!" Ron yelled.

"That's not true! Viktor and I didn't even talk about the tournament!" Hermione objected.

"He's using you because your Harry's best friend! He wants to know what Harry's up to!" Ron roared.

"If he wanted information, he might have well asked you to the ball! But actually, it seems that you're hard to get information out of because this story doesn't make sense! Is this really what it's about? Is it, Ron?" Hermione screamed.

"Of course it is! What else could this possibly be about?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I've know you for four years." Hermione said, her tone much kinder and softer. "And the story doesn't seem to fit. Please, just tell me what's wrong." Hermione's eyes met his, and Ron knew he could not hide the truth.

"I was- I was jealous." Ron mumbled, putting his hands in his horrific dress robes pockets', and he shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

"You were jealous?" Hermione repeated, her face lighting up. "Of what?"

"Of you and Krum of course! You were there just laughing and talking and having fun, and I just sat there watching you." Ron explained.

"Why were you jealous?" Said Hermione excitedly. She was trying to get as much information on the subject as she could.

"Forget it. I hope you and Krum are happy. You seemed extremely happy when you kissed." He grumbled, and turned his back on her as he walked away.

Hermione ran after him. "Ron, wait!" She screamed, grabbing his hand. He turned on the spot.

"What?"

"The best part of my night was dancing with you. It was far more fun than hanging out with Krum." Hermione confessed.

"Really?" said Ron, his eyes widening. "Then why did you go with Krum? And why did you kiss him?"

"I waited a long time for you to ask me to the ball. You didn't, and eventually I had Krum waiting and it seemed you would never ask me. So I said yes. As for the kiss, he kind of came onto me. And I just let it happen. But it was nothing special. Krum's nice, but not what I'm looking for."

"Is tall, good-looking, red-haired and freckly your type?" Ron joked.

Hermione laughed. "Maybe, if they would tell me why they were jealous." Hermione said, giving him a friendly nudge and realizing their hands were still entwined.

Ron took a deep breath. "I was jealous, okay? And what I was jealous of was you and Krum. Together. Because I wanted to be that guy with you. I can't see you with anyone else but me." Ron's ears turned as red as his hair from embarrassment.

"Well, I've learned that I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I guess we really are the perfect pair." Hermione whispered, and Ron took his second chance and kissed Hermione. They kissed for what felt like hours. There was a great burning sensation that lingered on their lips as they parted.

"You want to dance?" Ron asked casually.

"There's no music!" Hermione laughed.

Ron tuned the Wizarding Wireless Network to a slow song by the Weird Sisters. He took Hermione's hand, and they started to dance. When they finally went to bed, they didn't know, but it was hours later. And Ron realized he finally got his second chance, second dance.

The End


End file.
